


Worthy

by coffee666



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Face-Sitting, sexy talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee666/pseuds/coffee666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr prompt "Body worship."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> lmao. this was requested on tumblr and it gotta kinda long so i gave it it's own work. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @canonmulder  
> and on twitter @coffees666

It’s freezing. She should have told him to turn down the air conditioning before they started. She lays stiff as a board on top of the bedspread in only a bra and panties. Goosebumps cover her skin, and she shivers just slightly, both in cold and anticipation.

She knows it ruins the scene when she acts nervous. He’d never tell her that, of course, but she knew it was true. When they first started doing this, it was only natural that she played the dominant role.

She loved it, she really did, but sometimes she wondered what he found so enjoyable about having her slap him around and stuff. Maybe it was just something she couldn’t understand.

The bedroom door opened and he comes in, closing it softly behind him. She sat up and watched him cross the room towards her. His eyes were with a look that was more admiration than lust.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked, finding that dominant part of her personality with ease. All of her hang up and worries seemed to fade as she watched him stop in his tracks and start undressing.

He drops his pants and loosens his tie just like she likes. He knows she likes to yank him around by it. His sleeves are rolled up, and she thinks that if anyone is doing any sort of body worship, it should be her on his arms. She doesn’t say that though, she just watches him climb up onto the bed next to her.

He reaches out and she feels the ghost of his fingers across her shoulder. There’s such intensity in his eyes as his palm presses down onto her pale skin.

“…Can I?” he asks, and she nods.

His hand slips down and moves across her chest. She lays down onto the bed again and closes her eyes. His hands move across her skin, feeling every goosebump.

“Can I?” he asked again, and she opened her eyes to see his mouth inches from her body.  She bites her lip and nods again. His lips press against her stomach and she can’t help but sigh.

He leaves gentle kisses on her skin, leading up to her breasts. His tongue drags just under her bra and she shivers again. He nudges at the front clasps with his nose and it comes undone. She doesn’t have time to be surprised or to wonder how he became such an expert.

He kisses the side of her right breast before dragging his tongue across her nipple. She gasps again as he takes it in his mouth. His hand moves up and down her side, and she loves the feeling of his rough hands on her soft skin.

As his mouth stays busy on her breast, his hand moves down between her legs. He rubs his finger across her clothed sex and she moans softly.

“You’re so beautiful…” he mumbles against her. His tongue runs down into the valley between her breasts and across to her other breast. “You’re so perfect…”

This was all his idea. She had to believe he knew what he was doing. Though she didn’t know if this was part of the scene or if it was really how he felt. Probably both.

His fingers move up and down her panties and she bucks her hips up softly. He doesn’t touch her clit, and she wonders what he’s waiting for. She’s all too ready, probably from all the anticipation of waiting for him on the bed.

“You’re so amazing…” when he speaks again, she actually has to blink back tears. It’s all too much, she thinks as he moves down to kiss her stomach. “I’m not even worthy to be with you…”

No. She wasn’t worthy to be with him. He loved her so much…and did he really think so little of himself. Now the tears really did prick at the corner of her eyes.

“Mulder…” she said hesitantly.

His hand stops moving and her body aches for the touch again. He lifts his head and looks into her eyes.

“Yes?”

There’s so much love there. It really took her breath away. She wants to tell him to stop, but when he shifts against her, she feels it.

His clothed erection is so hard against her hip. This really was doing something for him. A lot of something, apparently. Who was she to take that away from him? What he was saying was getting to her, though. She should put his mouth to use so he couldn’t say anything.

“Lay down.” She told him, and he obeyed.

She slips her hand under his shirt and rubs his chest. He closes his eyes and starts to think that maybe this could be a mutual thing.

She wraps her hand around his cock through his boxers and he groans. She slips her hand under his waistband and begins stroking him.

“You’re such a good boy…” she tells him and he moans. She pulls his boxers down further and strokes him harder. “So good for me…”

“No,” his voice is strained. “You are everything…and I am nothing…”

She actually gasps in shock at his words. Her hand stops and he whines. She looks down at him. He’s leaking from the tip and she can tell he’s close by the way he pulses in her hands.

She can’t bear to hear him talk that way anymore. Maybe it’ll teach him a lesson if she stops now. So she does. She takes her hand off of him.

“Please…” he whispers quietly.

“Quiet.” She snaps, finding her dominance again.

He bites his bottom lip to silence himself as he watches her. She slips her panties off and then straddles his chest. He looks up at her with love in his eyes and she gently touches the side of his face.

“Scully…” he whispers. She kisses him. It isn’t rough like it usually is during these scenes. It’s soft and full of love. He kisses her back with intensity and she knows he wants something. And she knows he’s worthy of it.

She pulled back and slid forward, gripping the headboard as he slides under her, pressing his tongue to her clit. She shivers as he begins to lap at her folds.

“Mulder…you’re such a good boy…” she moans, glad that his mouth is too busy for him to retaliate.

He sucks on her and she comes on his face. She rocks against his mouth as her orgasm tingles down her spine.

His mouth is still pressed to her when it fades. She climbs off of him. He’s gasping a bit, but he’s smiling. His eyes are wide with admiration as he looks at her. She can practically hear the “I can’t believe you think I was worthy of that.”

She takes his cock roughly in her hand again, and he moans. Didn’t he see how beautiful he was to her? How could he think so low of himself?

“You’re such a good boy…” she says again as she strokes him.

“N-no—“ There’s a tremble in his voice and she knows he’s close.

“Say it!” she tells him firmly as she rubs her thumb on the head of his cock. “Say you’re a good boy.”

“I’m…a good boy—“

She smiles with relief as he comes.

***

“Mulder…” Scully says softly from behind him. They both lay on top of the blankets now. She’s got a layer of sweat on her skin and she wonders how she ever thought it was too cold earlier.

“Hmm?” he asks. She tightens her arm around him, pressing her cheek against his back. She knows how he likes to be the little spoon.

“Did you really mean the things you were saying?”

“You mean about how much I love you? Of course!”

“Not just that…” she sighs. “About you being nothing…I mean, that was just for the scene, right?”

“Sort of…” he says quietly.

“Mulder! You don’t really think of yourself like that, do you?”

“No…Just, sometimes…” he rolls onto his back and she lays her head on his chest.

“Maybe we could swap…” she tells him. “Next time I could do it to you?”

“But I thought you liked being in charge?” he asked.

“I do. But I also like showing you how much I love you.” She rubs her hand across his chest.

“I’m down for that.” He laughs.

“I love you…” she whispers.

“I love you too.” He says, and she knows she'll never doubt that.

 


End file.
